


Altered Paths

by cauli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kid Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson Grows Up At Hogwarts, Young Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauli/pseuds/cauli
Summary: Sally Jackson was killed by rogue Deatheaters leaving her son behind.Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore sensed a power surge in New York City and saved a young boy from the apartment of his dead mother. Young Percy Jackson grows up in Hogwarts castle, playing with his ever-growing magic.





	Altered Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed the timeline slightly so Percy, Ron, Harry and Hermione are all born in 1993, moving the entire series thirteen years into the future.

Dumbledore peered over his glasses… how peculiar.

He held the paper closer to his face, rereading, just to make sure.

“Albus is something wrong?” Minerva asked him hesitantly, leaning towards him, trying to read from over his shoulder. “What is it?”

“A power surge has been detected. The amount of power has alerted the ministry of his existence. It’s a young wizard, no older than one-year-old.”

“He is merely a baby! That is impossible!”

“That what I find so peculiar. I believe we must find him, Minerva. If we don’t, we don’t know who might get to him first. If Voldemort catches wind of him… I fear what he might do to this young child.” Dumbledore stood with purpose, sliding his wand from out of his holster. He held out his arm for his colleague. “Would you like to accompany me?” Minerva grabbed his forearm tightly as he apparated them out of the country. A split second later, they appeared in one of the many back alleys of New York City.

“Where are we going, Albus? At this end of the city?” It was the darker, dingier side of town, not exactly the vision of New York City you’d see in American films.

“To the apartment of one Sally Jackson. I believe that her son is the source of the surge and I wish to ask her to join us at Hogwarts, for her own safety of course. It’s dangerous for a muggle to live alone with power like that.” They walked into the lobby of the apartment building. A middle-aged man sat at a desk.

“Ay! What’re you doin’ here?!” he asked them, kicking his feet on top of the desk.

“We are just visiting,” Minerva said mildly, “An… an old friend.”

“Ah! Whatever.” He went back to picking at his feet. Dumbledore chuckled at Minerva’s disgusted expression as they made their way to the lift. He pressed the button for the sixth floor and hummed pleasantly along to the elevator music. He led them towards the door at the end of the hall and knocked lightly. When there was no response for a couple of seconds he knocked again, just a little harder this time. When there was no response again, Albus and Minerva exchanged a silent look. 

“Alohomora.”

The lock clicked.

They walked into the apartment quietly.

“Hello, is anyone home?” Minerva called out into the quiet apartment. “ _ Homenum Revelio _ .” The small blue light glowed brightly near the back of the apartment. They walked hesitantly towards it. They opened the door slowly. Inside there were two bodies, young woman and toddler. The woman was dead, it looked like it was from a killing curse. Her eyes were still open in shock like the killer had caught her off guard.

“Is the boy- ?”

“No.”

The young boy was holding on to his mother tightly. He was sleeping, but Dumbledore could feel the power humming under his skin. Albus stood up and looked around the room. It was painted a light blue and pictures decorated the room. A small album was placed delicately on the shelf.  _ Percy  _ was embroidered on the front in a cursive blue font. He opened it carefully, a birth certificate was laminated and placed in front of the album.

_ Perseus Jackson _

_ Born August 18, 1993, in Bellvue Hospital, New York City, NY, USA at 06:32 _

_ Sex: Male _

_ Mother: Sally Jackson  _

_ Father: Unknown _

“Let’s grab the child and go back to Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said, grabbing the album and placing it within his robes. He leaned down and closed Sally’s eyes. “There is nothing left for young Perseus anymore.” Minerva swept the child into her arms and grabbed Albus’s hand as they apparated back across the ocean.

Popping back into his office, Dumbledore smoothed his robes.

“What would you like to do with the child sir?”

“Leave him here, with me. He will grow up in Hogwarts, no other place would safe.” he decided. “I will become his legal guardian, Minerva, see that his records are in order.”

“Of course.”

She made her way out of the room quickly, leaving just the old man and the baby alone. Albus waved his hand nonchalantly making a crib appear for the baby. 

* * *

Halls were no longer quiet with Young Percy running through them. It had seemed like he only crawled for a moment before he was running down the twisted corridors the Hogwarts castle had to offer. Students and teachers alike were familiar with the little tyke who desperately wanted to be included.

“Percy! Come back here!” Minerva called as Percy ran away giggling. “You have to eat!” Percy continued giggling loudly, waving his hands in the air. Small books and other things left in the hall by students were thrown at the teacher with Percy’s wandless magic. This had been happening more and more frequently, his powers only seeming to grow as he got older. He squealed as he tripped.

“Look what you did!” she scolded, “Now, are you hurt?” Percy didn’t respond, looking at his hands in bewilderment, like he couldn’t believe he had fallen. His hands were scraped slightly. “Let’s go to Madam Pomfrey? Yes?” Minerva tried to pick Percy up. The little boy resisted, and instead, he squinted his eyes in adorable concentration, shaking his hands and suddenly, the scrapes were gone. “Well fine then, be that way. ou never cease to amaze me Perseus.”

“Percy!” he insisted.

“Of course, now dinner!”

“No!” he crossed his arms sat down on the floor.

“Are you having trouble, professor?” a seventh year Gryffindor approached her.

“Yes, actually. I can’t seem to convince young Percy to accompany me to dinner.” she scowled at the toddler.

“Well he can come to sit with my friends and I, would you like that Percy?” he knelt down to Percy’s level.

Percy nodded excitedly.

“If you’re sure… he is quite the handful.”

“It’s no problem professor.”

“Would you like to go with Mr. Kelly?” Percy jumped excitedly, nodding viciously. “Well then, be careful okay? Don’t make any trouble.” Percy jumped up and grabbed the student’s hand tightly and followed him into the dining hall and towards the Gryffindor table.

“Why do you have Percy with you Adam?” another Gryffindor asked.

“Professor McGonagall was having some trouble getting him to eat, so I offered to help out.” Bill lifted Percy up and onto the bench beside him. “He just doesn’t like to slow down. Do you Percy?” Percy didn’t respond but continued to munch happily on some mac and cheese, kicking his feet under the table.

* * *

Percy skipped across the field towards the black lake. It was a lazy Sunday morning in the middle of June, students spread out across the property, studying for their exams. Percy couldn’t relate, at the tender age of seven-years-old his greatest worry was if he’d get cookies for dessert that night. He took his place on the shores of the black lake, dipping his feet into the cold water. He smiled as the fish swam around his feet, nuzzling them.

“Hello, fishies! How are you?” he asked them, “I’m doing good, but grandpapa says that I can’t swim with you anymore.” He pouted, crossing his arms, “ He says that it’s too dangerous and the giant squid might get me! But Gerry would never do that! Right, Gerry?” A slick tentacle slipped out of the water.

_ Of course not little prince.  _ The squid said in his head. The child beamed at him.

“That’s what I told grandpapa! But he doesn’t believe me! I told him that you guys are my friends.”

_ Perhaps Master Dumbledore simply does not understand, young prince,  _ the squid supplied,  _ He does not share the connection. _

Percy decided that dwelling on the negatives simply would not help him and he decided to play around with the water. He would take a dip in the Black Lake over flying on a broomstick any day. As he kicked the water it floated out of the lake and around him, spinning slowly. Percy wasn’t even paying attention as a student approached him quietly.

“Are you doing wandless magic?” 

Percy squealed in surprise, the water dropping suddenly soaking the student.

“I’m sorry!” he told the student loudly, “Can I fix it?” The student nodded, letting Percy reach out and touch their shoulder, drying him off at contact. “There. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Percy, I’m Charlie Weasley!” he stuck out his hand, “I’m a fourth-year Gryffindor.”

“Wow! Fourth-year!” Percy replied, shaking his hand enthusiastically, “I can’t wait until I’m a student.” He practically had stars in his eyes as he talked about the school. After growing up there all his life, he’d seen students come in and out of the school every year. He was incredibly excited until he was a student.

“At least you don’t have to worry about exams,” the fourth year told him, “That magic you were doing was amazing! I’m sure Hogwarts will be a breeze!” Percy giggled.

“I have to go back to the castle now,” Percy told him, “Minnie will be worried, bye Charlie!”

“Bye Percy!”

Percy ran back towards the castle, speeding towards the entrance.


End file.
